justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Alfonso Signorini (Eroe Nazionale)
"Alfonso Signorini (Eroe Nazionale)" by Fedez is featured in Just Dance 2014 and Just Dance Now. It's a PAL exclusive, meaning it's on games made in the PAL region (Europe and Australia) and will only work on PAL coded consoles. The dance theme is superhero and the song is replaced Dançando on NTSC consoles. The dance style is superhero. Dancer The dancer starts off in a black suit and orange shirt underneath, with a blue tie and shoes. He looks like a government official. He then transforms into a red and green superhero outfit, and stays like that for the rest of the song. Background At the start, when the dancer is in a suit, he stands in a Times Square look-alike place, made out of a reflective material like glass or plastic. The background is in a general dark blue color, with buildings with electric billboards. When the dancer transforms into a superhero, the background changes into a scrolling star pattern of red, white, and green, corresponding with the colors on his costume. In the rapping part, the background turns into a gradient of dark blue, with blue neon lights (buildings) turning on and off like an equalizer. A crowd is cheering in front of the buildings. For the song, the background toggles through each phase, corresponding to the part in the song. Gold Moves The song has 3 Gold Moves, each are the same. Gold Move 1, 2 & 3: Point your fingers to your chest AlfonsoGoldMove.png|Gold Move 1, 2 & 3 Trivia *The song is in Italian. *"I glutei" (buttocks), "f*ga" (p**sy), and "piscia" (piss) are censored. I glutei can still be briefly heard though. *This is one of the first songs in the Just Dance series where a non-English song had to be censored—along with Maria in the same game who's had this. *This is the third dance with a superhero. The first one was Cosmic Girl from Just Dance 2 and the second one was Never Gonna Give You Up on Just Dance 4. *At the end of the dance a female is walking by and the male dancer runs up to her. She resembles the pink dancer from "Can't Take My Eyes Off You". * When in superhero form the dancer looks similar to the second dancer from Safe And Sound. *In the music video of the song, there is a gameplay from Jailhouse Rock by Elvis Presley from Just Dance 4 *The PAL-M versions of Just Dance 2014 has two DLCs from NTSC version: Dançando and The Other Side. However, the NTSC hasn't the PAL-M exclusives such as this one and Danse (Pop Version). *There's a dance card avatar that looks like the superhero, which is available for both regions. *The song is about Alfonso Signorini, Italian journalist. *All of the gold moves are the same. However, you have to bend your legs for the 3rd gold move. *The dancer is far-sighted according to his need to put on glasses when he is reading from his papers. * On the Dolphin Emulator for the Wii, when using the NTSC version of the game, players can access this song with hacks. * This is the first Fedez song in the series. * In Just Dance Now, new pictograms appear to have been added. Gallery alfonsosignorini.jpg alfonso.jpg|Alfonso Signorini (Eroe Nazionale) Videos Category:Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2015 Category:PAL Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Males Category:Songs that are not english Category:Hard Songs Category:Exhausting Songs Category:Songs with censored words Category:Songs without alternate routines Category:Songs with turning coaches Category:Dancers with glasses/sunglasses Category:Songs without Mash Up Category:2010's Category:Songs With Superheroes Category:Hard songs in Just Dance 2014 Category:2000 to 2100 Category:Crazy Moves Songs Category:Songs from 1900 or over Category:Dancers with hats/accessories Category:Mehdi Kerkouche Category:Songs released in 2013 Category:Transforming Dancers Category:Party Songs Category:Dances With The Same Gold Moves Category:Italian Songs Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Familiar Songs Category:Rap Elements Category:Songs with non-playable dancers Category:Spoken Elements Category:Around-The-World Category:One-Hit Wonder Category:Is It Fashion? Category:Inappropriate Song Category:Inappropriate Songs Category:Song with coach Superhero Category:Songs in Just Dance 2014